A Club Secret
by Seylin
Summary: After an exhausting event Kyoya informs Haruhi of a little club secret. Slash.


**Title**: A Club Secret

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: After an exhausting event Kyoya informs Haruhi of a little club secret.

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Bisco Hatori & Funimation Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, Hikaru/Kaoru. Twincest. Non-graphic.

A Club Secret

"I am brilliant! Mother! Tell me how brilliant I am!" Tamaki exclaimed as he strutted across the room to where Kyoya stood scribbling in his folder.

"You are brilliant sempai," Kyoya answered automatically. "I must say this has been one of your more popular ideas to date."

"And one of the most exhausting," Haruhi said.

"Well we always do such elaborate themes I thought it was…what was that Haruhi? You find me fetching in my kimono?" Tamaki questioned. Haruhi sweat dropped as she laughed softly.

"No sempai, I said this was one of your more exhausting ideas," she answered.

"Really? Perhaps you would like to rest your head on my shoulder?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Mother! Haruhi doesn't love me, will I never be good enough…" Haruhi tuned Tamaki out after that, moments later he would be sulking in a corner by himself anyway.

Sighing and shaking her head Haruhi turned her attention to the other members of the host club. She had been right when she told Tamaki that this had been an exhausting event. Kyoya was actually leaning against the wall as he wrote whatever he was writing, Honey-sempai was sleeping soundly on Mori-sempai's back and Mori-sempai was slumped over a table eyes also closed in sleep.

Looking around Haruhi spotted the twins, both still dressed in their designer kimonos. The twin's mother was always so kind to design any outfit they needed for one of Tamaki's lavish ideas. Hikaru sat slightly slumped on the couch, head propped up by his fist, arm resting on the arm rest, a smile playing on his lips. Kaoru lay with his head in Hikaru's lap taking up the majority of the couch. Hikaru's free hand rested on Kaoru's neck, right near the end of his hair, every so often his fingers would move through the fine red hairs while his brother slept. It was a very intimate position, one that made Haruhi blush.

Haruhi looked down at her feet and then back at the twins before she stepped closer to Kyoya. She knew that the twins played a couple for the host club and that they were very close brothers but it was moments like these that made her wonder. Were the twins truly…involved? If anyone knew the true answer, other than the twins of course because they would never give her a truthful answer, it would be Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai, may I ask you a question?" She asked. Kyoya glanced over his glasses at her before writing something in his notebook.

"Of course Haruhi," he answered. Haruhi blushed and folded her hands in front of herself as she blushed again and looked down at the floor.

"Well it's about Hikaru and Kaoru…"

Kyoya glanced over at the twins, a fond smile appearing on his lips as he observed their positions. It was moments like these that the love between them was very apparent. He was surprised that Haruhi had not asked before. He considered Haruhi a very bright girl. Maybe relationships weren't her thing…oh right, she didn't want a relationship to interfere with her studies.

"What about them?" Kyoya asked.

"Well…is their loving twin act…more…than just…an act?" She stammered, blushing even deeper.

"Four years, three months and sixteen days," Kyoya stated. Haruhi blinked wide eyes up at him.

"What?"

"That is how long Hikaru and Kaoru have been in a physical relationship."

"How do you know that?"

"I am very observant," he answered.

"Is this the kind of thing you write down in your notebook?" Haruhi stood on her toes to try and see but Kyoya pressed his notebook to his chest hiding his writing from view.

"Among other things," he replied.

A sleepy murmur drew her attention from Kyoya to Honey-sempai. Mori-sempai reached over his shoulder and fed the smaller boy something sweet from one of the many plates on the table. This also brought her attention back to the twins.

Sometime in the span she had been talking to Kyoya, Kaoru had turned and was now looking up at his twin with half lidded eyes. Hikaru had moved his hand from Kaoru's neck but his fingers were still running through the red strands. Hikaru was speaking, she could tell that much because his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear him. Before she could ever think this was wrong the scene had warmed her heart and she found herself smiling.

"True love cannot be condemned no matter who is involved or their connection to each other," Kyoya stated.

"True love!" Tamaki exclaimed coming out of his sulkiness state so quickly Haruhi jumped. "Contrary to popular belief true love is not a feeling, it is deeper than that. To even consider yourself of having found true love you have to know the other person, everything about them is key. You have to have common life goals too. Love isn't just about sex, although that can be fun…" At the look Haruhi gave him Tamaki chuckled and held up his hands, "So I've heard! Besides that, love isn't a choice, it's a commitment." Tamaki started to babble on about famous couples in the past who had been considered to have found true love. His eyes sparkled as he stared at Haruhi but she didn't notice.

"What other things are signs of true love?" Haruhi questioned. Tamaki paused in his speech to think for a moment before starting up again.

"Ah darling Haruhi! The elements that point to true love are simple to point out; one can see the other person's flaws and still love them, is selfless towards that person, the couple rarely quarrel but when they do they are not serious and strengthen the relationship, most importantly there is complete trust." Tamaki took her hand and knelt before her. "You feel that for me don't you darling? We will be one of those couples that are added to the category of true love!"

"Sempai…" Haruhi groaned. Before she could say anything else Tamaki had spun away and was going on and on about how great their love was and how the world would fall into ruin if it did not experience it. Haruhi turned her attention back to the twins once more. She thought about the things Tamaki had said added up to true love. "_The love I have seen between them seems to go deeper than a simple feeling. The twins know everything about each other, there is no question about that._" Haruhi blushed at the next part. "_I know nothing about the sex they may or may not have… but if their acts prove anything then it would have to be passionate. They both can definately see each other's flaws and still love each other. I'm sure I've never seen anyone as selfless towards the other as the twins… I've only known them to argue that one time and it was really just a joke. And if anyone trusts each other completely it is the twins._"

"I need to be going home," Honey-sempai stated as he sat up and stretched with an adorable yawn.

"It is getting rather late," Kyoya agreed. "Be sure to leave your kimonos and I will have them cleaned."

Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai nodded as they headed for the changing rooms. Kaoru sat up and stretched, his kimono slipped off one shoulder as he relaxed his arms. Neither Kyoya nor Haruhi missed the hungry look at entered Hikaru's eyes for a moment before it vanished and he straightened his twin's kimono. If she wasn't mistaken… Haruhi thought she saw evidence of a love bite on Kaoru's neck. Haruhi glanced up at Kyoya and saw his small smile before he adjusted his glasses and the smile was gone.

"True love often ends in tragedy! But we will not be like that Haruhi, I swear I will never allow you to harm yourself over me!" Tamaki swore.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at their "king" as he stood. "What is he talking about?"

"True love, or at least his version of it," Kyoya explained.

"Ohhhhh…" The twins said together in understanding. Hikaru glanced at Kaoru before taking his hand and pulling him into a semi dip.

"No love can ever be truer than what I feel for you Kaoru," Hikaru stated staring into gold eyes so much like his own.

"Hikaru… you should not say such things unless you mean it…" Kaoru breathed blushing.

"Who says I don't?" Hikaru murmured leaning down to place his face next to Kaoru's neck. From where they were standing Kyoya and Haruhi could not see the kiss that Hikaru placed to the skin there. Hikaru pulled his twin to stand straight once more and smiled. "We will have to add that to the act Kaoru."

"Yes, the girls will love it," Karou replied, returning the smile. There came a knock at the door and everyone looked toward it.

"Come in," Kyoya called. The door opened and the Hitachiin chauffer bowed in greeting.

"Masters Hikaru and Karou the car is waiting. Haninozuka-sensei and Morinozuka-sempai your cars have also arrived." The twins nodded and got their things together before following the chafer out. Honey and Mori went to change before also wishing the members of the club goodnight and leaving. Kyoya started to pack up his things while Haruhi went to change.

"Tamaki." The blonde, self pro-claimed king of the host club, stopped the speech he was still making about true love to look at the other. "It is time to leave."

"Where did Haruhi go?" Tamaki questioned hoping he hadn't missed offering her a ride home.

"She is changing," Kyoya answered. Haruhi left the changing rooms as he said this in her school uniform. Tamaki bounded over excitedly.

"Haruhi! May I offer you a ride home?!"

Haruhi sighed, normally she would have said no but she was very tired. "I would appreciate that Tamaki-sempai." Ignoring Tamaki's sputtering Haruhi went back over to Kyoya.

"Is there something you need Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned.

"Who knows about the twin's relationship? Couldn't it create problems for them?" Haruhi asked. She loved the twin's and didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Call it a…club secret for now. The twin's are very careful Haruhi you shouldn't worry about them. Should their secret ever come out…well they have all of us to support them."

Haruhi smiled. "You're right. Good night Kyoya-sempai."

"Goodnight Haruhi."

Across town at the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru and Karou had changed out of their kimonos and then joined their parents for supper. It was a very rare occurrence that the Hitachiin family got to eat together but it was always a fun event. After the dishes had been cleared away the twin's retreated to their bedrooms to study. Before bed they wished their parents goodnight and then changed into their sleep pants. Kaoru messed up the sheets of his bed to make it look like he had slept in them and then went to climb into Hikaru's bed. The younger twin sighed as his brother spooned against his back, one arm resting over his stomach so that their fingers could intertwine.

"Do you think Haruhi knows?" Karou murmured.

"Knows what?" Hikaru replied.

"That we're lovers?"

Hikaru squeezed Karou's hand. "Does it matter if she does?" He asked sitting up enough to look down at his brother.

"No, of course not! I was just curious." Hikaru smiled and lay back down.

"It doesn't matter if she does or doesn't… all that matters is that I love you."

Kaoru smiled and turned over so he could kiss his lover. "And I love you."


End file.
